Nocturne
by Gwinnyth
Summary: OS dédié à Miss Lup. Lors de sa fugue, Sirius fait une rencontre innatendue....¤SBOC¤


_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la killeuse de persos, j'ai nommé JKR ! Bien sûr à part Typhaine... euh, non, Typhaine n'est pas à moi non plus... elle est à Miss Lup' lollll_

_Miss Lupichounette, ce OS est à toi ! Tit cadeau que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**.oOo.**

**Nocturne**

**.oOo.**

Il était tard, très tard. Le temps de cette nuit si particulière était orageux. Des nuages noirs menaçants cachaient la lune, mais aucune pluie ne tombait.

Tout était noir.

Noir comme le nom du jeune homme qui avançait lentement dans le plus vaste et majestueux parc de la ville d'Oxford. Noir comme les vêtements qu'il portait à cette heure. Noir comme la chevelure et les yeux de ce jeune homme si particulier.

Car ce jeune homme était un sorcier. Un sorcier de seize ans, élevé dans une famille d'êtres aussi vils que le Diable lui-même, et qui avait fugué de chez lui, espérant effacer toutes traces de son passé dans son esprit en se réfugiant chez son meilleur ami.

Seulement ce jeune homme était perdu. Perdu en plein milieu d'Oxford, cette grande ville anglaise. Perdu là en maudissant le Ministère de la Magie d'interdire aux mineurs l'apprentissage du transplanage.

Avec un soupir, il observa le paysage du parc. Les arbres étaient grands, majestueux, mais leur feuillage jetait des ombres inquiétantes sur le sol, et le jeune homme courut le plus vite possible, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Il ne voulait plus demeurer dans les ténèbres.

Il dénicha un endroit dépourvu d'arbres où quelques bancs plus ou moins rouillés reposaient. Il leva alors la tête vers la Lune.

L'astre était d'une rondeur magnifique. Magnifique mais effrayante pour le jeune homme.

Il savait que depuis quelques heures, un de ses amis s'était transformé en loup-garou. Il savait que cette nuit allait être dangereuse…. Il ferma les yeux et entendit presque le son du hurlement plaintif du loup. Il aimerait tellement être avec lui en se moment….

De désespoir, il se laissa tomber sur un banc et soupira. Sa valise retomba sur le sol en un bruit mat qui résonna dans la clairière, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Etrange, ce parc, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursauta et tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé. Et il remarqua avec surprise que l'individu était assis à l'extrémité du banc sur lequel lui-même était avachi.

L'inconnu, ou plutôt l'inconnue, était une jeune fille de son âge. Elle était assise bien droite, et ses jambes étaient croisés. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une natte qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Les traits de son visage étaient sans défauts, et il trouva plaisir à la regarder.

« Pour…. Pourquoi étrange ? bredouilla-t-il. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'étaient devenus son assurance légendaire et son ton charmeur que tant de filles adoraient ?

La jeune fille eut un doux sourire.

« Tout est affreusement sinistre dans cette ville. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer. Elle-même le fit sans gêne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la valise baignant dans une flaque de boue, puis sur la baguette magique que le jeune homme s'empressa de ranger. Elle rit doucement et sortit sa propre baguette magique. Etonné, il fixa l'item magique. Ainsi elle était une sorcière ? Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue à Poudlard. A moins qu'elle ne prenne des cours privés ?

La jeune fille rangea sa baguette puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Alors comme ça on a fugué, Monsieur Sirius Black ? »

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait. Il était si abasourdi qu'il ne réussit même pas à faire une phrase correcte.

« Co… Comment…. Pourquoi….. »

Elle rit franchement, cette fois-ci.

« A vrai dire, tu n'es pas difficile à reconnaître…. Les filles de mon dortoir collent des photos de toi partout ! dit-elle en fronçant le nez, comme si la perspective de ne voir que lui dans son dortoir ne l'enchantaît guère. »

« Tu es à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, mais je suis beaucoup trop discrète pour que tu me remarques. »

Son visage s'était soudain assombri, et ses yeux avaient pris couleur d'orage. Elle décroisa les jambes puis les recroisa, nerveuse. Se comportement arracha un sourire à Sirius, mais son esprit fut empli de pensées qu'il aurait honte d'avouer.

« C'est pas grave… »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, son sourire retrouvé.

« Tu veux aller chez ton meilleur ami, je présume ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Alors pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas le Magicobus ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête du Gryffondor. Le Magicobus ? Mais comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la fille déclara :

« Mais vu que tu as fugué, je suppose que tu n'avais pas cette idée en tête…. »

Elle sourit et agita sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard le Magicobus apparut devant leurs yeux éblouis par la lumière que projetait les phares.

Le bus s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

« Bienvenue dans le Magicobus bus pour sorciers et sorcières en perditions ! Je…. »

« C'est bon, on connaît la chanson, la coupa la jeune fille. »

Elle ramassa la valise de Sirius et voulut la soulever mais il l'empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Laisse faire un homme, déclara-t-il en souriant, espiègle. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles sur les hommes macho et prétentieux qui parlaient trop.

« Tu as dis quoi ? dit-il. »

« Rien, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. »

Sirius posa sa valise à côté du contrôleur – qui tenta de la soulever pour la poser dans le bus -, et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« C'est pas gentil de me voler mon sourire d'innocent, tu sais, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle baissa la tête, les joues en feu, et il sentit son estomac faire un bond en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il se gifla mentalement, tentant désespérément de chasser cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras, puis, pour ne pas la contrarier, lui demanda :

« En passant, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea.

« Typhaine, murmura-t-elle. »

C'était un beau nom. Il trouvait qu'il lui allait à ravir.

« Monsieur, on doit partir ! s'écria le contrôleur qui avait enfin réussi à monter la valise dans le bus. »

Sirius acquiesça puis fit un signe de tête à Typhaine.

« On se revoit à Poudlard ! »

Typhaine lui fit un sourire éblouissant et il eut envie de l'attraper pour l'emmener avec lui. Résistant à la tentation, il lui fit un signe de la main et monta dans le bus.

« Votre destination ? demanda le contrôleur. »

« Godric's Hollow, répondit Sirius tout en s'approchant d'une fenêtre du bus. »

Typhaine était dehors et regardait le bus d'un air indéchiffrable. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, elle resta longtemps dans ses pensées, puis repartit vers la demeure de ses parents, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle allait entendre la morale de son père jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Le Magicobus filait à toute vitesse dans la campagne. Le chauffeur semblait ivre. Malgré tout, aucun incident ne vint perturber le voyage. Lorsqu'ils furent à destination, Sirius paya le chauffeur et descendit en traînant sa valise. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure des Potter et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur l'elfe de maison des Potter.

« Sirius Black, Monsieur ? dit-il d'une voix aiguë. Que faites-vous là en cette heure si tardive ? »

« Je me suis enfui…. S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu réveiller tes maîtres ? »

L'elfe se tordit les mains, gêné.

« Je prends la responsabilité de ce réveil, dit le jeune homme, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça d'un signe de tête et courut réveiller ses maîtres.

La première personne qui vint fut la mère de James, qui n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir d'une robe de chambre.

« Mon chéri ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix affolée, mais que fais-tu donc là ? Pourquoi es-tu parti de chez toi ? Oh mon Dieu, et en plus il pleut dehors ! C'est…. »

« Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis arrivé, Madame Potter, le coupa Sirius, amusé. »

« Même ! »

« Chérie, voudrais-tu arrêter de crier, je te prie ? demanda Mr Potter tout en descendant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. »

« Bonsoir Monsieur, dit Sirius. »

« Paddy ! s'écria James en lui sautant dessus pour le errer contre lui. »

« Dvames, lâffes-moi et ne m'appelle pflus comme fa ! »

James s'écarta de son meilleur ami et baissa la tête en se tortillant les doigts sous le regard sévère de sa mère et celui amusé de son père.

« Ce sont tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mrs Potter avec inquiétude et colère. C'est à cause d'eux que tu es là ! »

Sirius eut un sourire sans joie qui confirma les craintes de son presque frère.

« Oui, Madame… J'ai fugué. »

Il avait dit ça sans aucune émotion, et James serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que ses maudits parents avaient bien pu lui faire ?

Mais Mrs Potter ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Elle entraîna Sirius dans la cuisine tout en ordonnant aux elfes de maison de préparer la chambre d'invité.

Pendant la discussion qui suivit, Sirius parla peu. Il était dans ses pensées, redessinant le visage de Typhaine dans son esprit.

**.oOo.**

« Mumuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Remus soupira à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule et ferma les yeux pour se préparer au choc. Même s'ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, entourés de nombreux sorciers, ses amis ne lui épargnerait pas l'« embrassade » habituelle.

James lui sauta dessus, suivi de Sirius. Remus bascula et son dos fut brutalement en contact avec le sol pavé. Autour d'eux, les sorciers riaient ou s'empressaient de partir, peu désireux d'avoir à faire face à des délinquants.

« Tu nous a manqué Mumus ! dit Sirius après s'être levé. »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler Mumus ? Tu as vraiment envie que l'un de tes meilleurs amis se tape la honte ? » ( **NdA :** dslée, je savais pas quoi mettre comme expression !'')

« Et c'est comme ça qu'un ami dit bonjour ! s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers un James mort de rire. »

« Non mais vraiment…. »

Remus secoua la tête, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Son ami était si insouciant !

« Salut les gars ! »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers Peter qui leu fit un sourire timide.

« Hey, Queudver ! Content de te revoir, vieux ! dit James avec un grand sourire. »

« Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. »

Mrs Potter se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches. James eut un sourire, rapidement imité par Sirius. Le visage sévère de Mrs Potter se fendit en un large sourire quand elle remarqua les deux autres jeunes hommes.

« Remus, Peter ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ? Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous Madame, répondit Remus. » ( **NdA :**Ngahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! )

« c Tutut ! Les amis de mon fils sont mes fils ! »

Les trois concernés furent touchés par l'affection que leur portait Mrs Potter.

« Euh, maman, commença James pour éviter à ses amis d'être gênés, on va aller faire un tour chez Florian puis on va au Magasin de Quidditch…. Et à la librairie, bien sûr, finit-il sous le regard de Remus. »

« Bien sûr ! Je vous retrouverai vers 16 h 30 au Chaudron Baveur, d'accord ? En attendant je vais faire un tour à Gringotts et au Ministère. »

« Okay ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Les garçons se concertèrent puis allèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch, au grand désespoir de Remus.

Comme d'habitude, James et Sirius prirent tout leur temps dans le Magasin, si bien que Remus eut du mal à les empêcher de dévaliser la boutique. Quand ils furent –enfin- sortis, Remus les entraîna vers la libraire. Comme d'habitude, James, Sirius et Peter n'entrèrent pas, ayant horreur des livres et du calme des bibliothèques. Remus entra donc seul tout en grommelant que ses amis étaient des incultes et le resteraient.

Néanmoins, Sirius ne resta pas dehors avec les autres. En effet, il avait aperçu dans la libraire une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, qui essayait tant bien que mal de remettre un livre à sa place…

Sous les regards stupéfaits de James et Peter, il entra dans la librairie et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Des multitudes de filles avaient les cheveux châtains et longs. Mais il était sûr que c'était elle.

Il la vit se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour remettre le livre. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Il prit la main de la fille pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. »

Il prit le livre et le remit à sa place.

La fille tourna son visage vers lui, et le sourire de Sirius devint béat. Il n'avait pas vu ses yeux la nuit de sa fugue. Mais à présent il les voyait. Elle avait deux grands yeux bruns magnifique. Il voyait sa propre image se refléter dans les iris de la jeune fille.

Elle resta les yeux fixés sur lui, puis dit :

« Tiens donc ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. Cela m'aurait peut-être évité les regards de tes fans, mas bon…. »

Il ne fut pas vexé par le ton ironique de Typhaine. Au contraire, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, comme lors de la nuit où ils s'étaient parlés.

« Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? »

Les joues de Typhaine se teintèrent de rose e elle évita le regard du jeune homme. Pour reprendre contenance, elle se racla la gorge.

« Alors, tu es bien arrivé chez ton meilleur ami ? »

Il répondit par un signe de tête.

« Et tu as passé de bonne vacances ? »

« Oui, des vacances bien mouvementées ! »

« C'est normal…. »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Tout le monde connaît votre réputation de fauteurs de troubles…. Dit-elle. »

Il sourit, mais elle ne le regarda pas. Elle fixait ses chaussures comme si soudain elles avaient été changées en or. Cette attitude l'étonna, et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien,…. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le centre des regards. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Le centre des regards ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit des mines parfois furieuses, parfois intéressée et parfois amusées. Pourquoi tout ces gens les regardaient ?

D'un geste vif, il entraîna Typhaine dans un coin reculé de la libraire, où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. »

Typhaine rit et acquiesça, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, et Sirius se promit d'acheter un livre sur la façon de penser et de réagir des femmes.

« Oooh ! Des livres moldus !dit Typhaine en trottinant vers une étagère. »

Il la regarda s'accroupir et caresser amoureusement la tranche des livres. Typhaine était heureuse, et sa joie était communicative. Mais Sirius se reprit. Depuis quand des livres étaient plus intéressants que lui ?

Avec un air de prédateur, il s'approcha de Typhaine qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil et qui feuilletait un des livres qu'elle avait prit. Il s'accroupit et posa ses bras et sa tête sur les genoux de Typhaine qui se raidit quelques instants.

_Plan A du chien-chien dragueur : audace et charme._

« **Les vies d'Avalon**….. Hum, très intéressant. »

La tête de Typhaine émergea des pages de son livre.

« Parfaitement, c'est très intéressant ! »

« Non, je ne trouve pas….. C'est un livre de légendes. Il y a des choses plus excitantes à faire. »

Typhaine replongea la tête dans son livre, le visage aussi rouge qu'un feu d'alarme. Mais il n'en resta pas là. Il prit les livres des mains de Typhaine et le posa sur le sol. Elle voulut protester mais le fait qu'il pouvait à présent la regarder dans les yeux lui fit perdre tout ses moyens. Il avait des yeux si…

« Une Noise pour tes pensées, Typhaine, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

« Rêve ! »

« Vraiment ? Un Gallion, alors ? »

Typhaine leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« Non…. Deux Gallions ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« Mais je veux savoir moi….. C'est embêtant. »

Typhaine sourit. Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes puis dit :

« Alors…..un baiser ? »

Typhaine ferma les yeux.

« Hmmmm….. L'offre est intéressante, mais…. Non. »

Sirius resta interloqué, mais il reprit bien vite son assurance.

« Quel dommage….J'aurais aimé. »

Typhaine resta sans rien dire, trop étonnée. Puis son visage s'embrasa et elle se tordit les doigts.

« Timide ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, amusé. »

Typhaine prit son air le plus buté. Elle croisa les bras.

« Jamais de la vie ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Une des midinettes qui gloussent à chaque fois que tu passes devant elles ? »

« Si tu n'es pas coincée, alors embrasse-moi ! »

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Et elle relevait toujours les défis qu'on lui imposait. C'est pourquoi elle prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, et l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut brutal. C'était Typhaine qui avait le dessus. Elle se pencha et s'étala de tout son long sur lui, par terre, voulant bien lui faire comprendre qu'ici c'était elle qui commandait. Sans prévenir, elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui qu'elle remarqua leur position. Et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rougir.

Sirius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, stupéfait. Quelle fille ! Ses lèvres avaient encore un goût sucré.

« Eh ben ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Typhaine ! »

Malgré ses efforts, Typhaine ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se leva brusquement et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je…..je suis…. Bredouilla-t-elle, toute gênée. »

Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répandre en excuses qui d'ailleurs étaient inutiles. Il la prit par les épaules et lui demanda :

« Et moi, tu veux que je te montre ce que j'appelle un baiser ? »

Typhaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il l'embrassait déjà.

Elle se sentit fondre. Cela ne devait pas être permis d'embrasser comme ça! Inconsciemment elle ses bras autour de la nuque de Sirius qui eut un sourire. ( **NdA:** il sait sourire en embrassant lui? ah vi j'avais oublié qu'il est censé être le tombeur de Poudlard…. Il a de l'expérience! Mdr )

« Patmooooooooooool? T'es où, nom d'un chien? Pat…..»

James s'interrompit brusquement, la bouche ouverte. Remus et Peter arrivèrent quelques instants après lui. Peter rougit comme une pivoine et baissa les yeux, tandis que Remus sifflotait, amusé.

Sirius et Typhaine s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers les intrus. Sirius grimaça en voyant son meilleur ami écroulé de rire par terre.

« Vous avez pas honte? s'écria-t-il avec colère.»

Remus lui fit un sourire amusé.

« C'est toi qui devrait avoir honte… Dans une librairie, franchement….»

Typhaine devint cramoisie. Elle recula un peu et évita les regards des trois Maraudeurs.

« Hey! se défendit Sirius. Je fais ce que je veux! J'ai le droit d'embrasser une fille, quand même?»

James s'arrêta brusquement de rire et s'écria:

« Parce que c'est ce que t'appelles «embrasser»? «

« Il semble que nous n'ayons pas la même conception du mot embrasser, Corny….»

Typhaine faillit s'étouffer. _Corny?_

« Toi , te fous pas de moi! dit James. J'ai déjà trois amis pour le faire, c'est largement suffisant!»

« Désolée… C'est juste que j'imaginais une fille t'appeler «Corny-chou»…»

Remus écarquilla les yeux et Sirius éclata de rire. James croisa les bras.

« Maiiiiiiiis euh! dit-il, boudeur. Sirius, tu devrais penser à dompter ta petite amie!»

Sirius jeta un discret coup d'œil vers Typhaine. Pour la première fois il doutait…. E si elle ne voulait pas de lui? Et si elle le repoussait! (** NdA:** tsssss... L'est con! et puis, si elle n'en veut pas, j' suis sûre qu'il y aura des filles pour le consoler….XD ).

Mais Typhaine le rassura d'un sourire.

« Dis, Typhaine, tu pense à ce que je pense? demanda Sirius en faisant un grand sourire malicieux.»

Sourire qui se communiqua à Typhaine. Elle se tint bien droite et déclara solennellement:

_« Plan du chien-chien dragueur et de la débile indomptable: tapage de moqueurs maraudeuriens.»_

Ils se concertèrent d'un regard et fondirent sur les autres Maraudeurs sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Sirius sauta sur James et Remus qui tombèrent sur le sol, et Typhaine empoigna Peter pour qu'il rejoigne les autres. S'en suivit la plus belle partie de chatouilles qu'on ait jamais vu…


End file.
